Fallen
by LM2
Summary: A certain young woman reflects on her life, reliving the pain and mistakes, and wonders if life really is worth living. guess what the couple is...PART 5 IS UP! Read, review, be cool. PG13 for...PG13 stuff...
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I guess I have to say.DIGIMON ISN'T MINE  
  
This part SUCKS. My other chapters are suppose to be better. Keep reading if you want the better crap.  
  
  
  
The gentle wind blew the hair of a young woman who sat on top of a high building. It was where she worked. It was her building. She looked down at the paper folder aside her. She opened it. Inside it were papers and papers of drawings. Drawings of different clothing. Clothing that she designed. It was her job. Suddenly a gust of wind blew all of the papers into the street below, scattering them everywhere.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Said the woman out loud.  
  
She looked down at the street again. She never knew how high the building was.  
  
"Why am I so depressed? I have no reason to be," thought the woman.  
  
"I have a wonderful husband," she thought of that blonde haired astronaut who probably was still at work.  
  
"Two adorable children," A picture of a little girl and boy flashed in her mind.  
  
" and the most amazing occupation there is." She squinted her eyes to see the papers below. Some of the pedestrians have picked up the strange pictures and started studying them.  
  
"Why am I so sad?" The woman said out loud. Her voice was shaky but sounded angry. She stood up, "Why?" she said, her head looking up at the sky. It was an ugly gray. An ugly, depressing gray. Light drops of rain started falling down.  
  
"WHY?" she yelled one last time. This time her face was covered in drops of rain and tears.  
  
"I have no reason to." She whispered, finally sitting down. "I have no reason to."  
  
She started to cry. She looked at a puddle nearby that held her reflection. The makeup was smeared all over face. She never thought she would have ever worn so much. Especially when she was a child, when all she thought of was soccer. She was silent for a few moments. All of her thoughts confused her. They made her sad and angry. All these thoughts. All these images. "All these memories." After a few moments of intense thinking, she whispered the one word that caused all her pain, "Tai."  
  
FLASHBACK (dun, dun, dum!)  
  
An excited Sora ran down the halls of the Odaiba High school when the bell rang, signaling that school was over until after summer vacation. She was so happy that she kept on bumping into other kids.  
  
"Whoa, Sora! You look excited, happy about school ending, huh? I didn't know that you hated school that much." Said a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"I don't hate school that much, Tai." Sora said with a smile. "It's just that I'm going to go to airport to go pick up Mimi right now. She's going to spend the summer with me. Remember?" Sora gave Tai a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Alright, first of all, how come nobody told me about this plan? And second: a whole summer with Mimi? Ugh.you are one brave chick."  
  
"Mimi's not bad! Sure she has some issues, but she probably changed. I mean, it has been a while."  
  
"Sure." Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Didn't Matt tell you about this plan? He's the one who set this up." Said Sora with a curious look.  
  
"Nope. But, I'm just going to go anyway."  
  
"Alright, let's go get Matt then." Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Matt!" said Sora with a wide smile.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Matt responded.  
  
"Uhh.are we going now?" Sora said impatiently.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the airport, dumbass!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Why?" Matt said stupidly.  
  
"To pick up-''  
  
"MIMI!" Matt said finally. "Oh, great. I totally forgot. Damn. I have band practice right now. How bout this: you guys go on ahead, and I'll meet you there."  
  
"You are the biggest idiot, Matt." Said Tai with a laugh.  
  
"We'll meet you there, ok? See ya." Sora was already dragging Tai out the door.  
  
Tai and Sora ran to the nearest bus stop. Even though they both had their licenses to drive, they didn't have a car, yet. And Yamato was the only one to have his own. But, of course he forgot about the whole pick-up-Mimi-at- the-airport thing that HE had set up.  
  
Sora was looking out the window, when she heard a little baby crying. The baby was in the seat behind her. Sora then turned around curiously.  
  
"Shh. Rei, go to sleep. Mommy is tired. We'll be home soon. Shh." Said the young woman holding the baby.  
  
"She's hardly any older than me, and she already has a little baby girl." Sora thought sadly as she turned around.  
  
Tai noticed Sora staring at the woman and said "Oh no, Sora. Don't get any ideas. We're too young!"  
  
"Tai!" Sora said and pushed Tai playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, look. We're here. C'mon." Tai said. And he took Sora's hand and walked her inside the airport.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, and a gentle breeze blew. Sora bought a little plant at the gift shop that had a card that said, "Welcome back!" on the pot. Tai got a balloon that was shaped like a huge dinosaur. Tai and Sora waited patiently for Mimi at the gate. Well, at least Tai did.  
  
"I can not wait until we meet Mimi! I haven't seen her in two years! Oh, no. Maybe she missed her flight. You know how Mimi is. Oh my gosh, what if her plane crashed or something?" Sora said worriedly.  
  
"Then I'll throw a party at my place!" Tai said with a laugh.  
  
"Not funny! What if a plane crashed and you were on it, Taichi?" said a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Mimi!" yelled Sora.  
  
"Sora! Hey, girl!" Mimi yelled back. Sora then gave her the plant and a warm, friendly hug.  
  
Mimi was wearing what looked like a large pink western bandana that tied in the back. It was a very creative tube top in Sora's opinion. A very creative one. She was also wearing a faded denim mini skirt. Her hair was back to her natural chestnut brown color. It was under her famous cowgirl hat that had become her trademark. Sora looked Mimi over and thought she looked great. Sora felt bad compared to her because she was just in her normal school uniform. She used her hand to pat down her own hair and took off a piece of lint stuck to her blouse.  
  
"Hey, Mimi." Tai said warmly. He handed her the balloon.  
  
"Hey, Taichi. Thanks." Mimi said, looking at the balloon oddly. She gave him a hug anyway.  
  
"Tai just wanted to be different." Sora said with a giggle.  
  
"Where's Matt?" Asked Mimi worriedly, looking around.  
  
"And the others?" She added quickly. She could feel herself blushing. Tai raised a brow.  
  
"Well, Koushiro had to tutor. Joe is at school. Yolie had to work in her parents' store. Cody had lessons with his gramps. You know, with the stick. And." Sora counted on her fingers. "that's one, two, three.oh yeah. I think Daisuke and Takeru are in detention for fighting. Doesn't that suck? Detention on the last day? No wait, their school isn't out yet. And Kari is sick with the flu again. And Ken's playing soccer." Sora said all in one breath. Tai and Mimi just stared at her.  
  
Then Tai said to Mimi, "And the Mr. Big Band Yamato forgot all about this. He's at his band practice." Mimi looked disappointed.  
  
"But, he's coming. He is going to leave the practice early." Sora added quickly. Mimi's face brightened.  
  
"Heh. Knowing Matt, he's not going to come. He's become this big ass super star! He-"  
  
Sora dug her elbow into Tai stomach, causing Tai to say:  
  
"Ow! Damn, Sora! I'm just saying the truth. He's just-"  
  
"Um, Tai." Mimi started.  
  
"What Mimi? I'm just-" Tai said.  
  
"A big-haired stupid idiot." Said Mr. Big Band Yamato himself. He came after all.  
  
"Yamato! Yamato! Matt!" Said Tai with a very nervous smile. "We were just talking about you."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. I kinda heard." Matt replied dryly.  
  
"Sorry." Tai said.  
  
"Actually, you're right. Band does take up a lot of my time." Matt said while looking at the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Tai gasped.  
  
"Mimi! How was the flight? Wow, you look great." He opened his arms for a hug. Mimi took that hug eagerly.  
  
"Well, the food sucked. The flight sucked. And there was this really old pervy guy sitting next to me." Mimi shuddered.  
  
"Eww. That must have sucked. Matt, you're here early." Said Sora.  
  
"After you two left, I thought, 'What the hell am I doing here?' and left to find you guys. I guess Sora was a lil' bit too excited and she and Tai were already gone." Matt said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's leave this place and go eat." Sora said with a grin. She then let Tai's arms wrap around her and the whole group walked to Matt's car.  
  
END (no. not end of story! End of flashback! The horror isn't over yet.MUWAHAHA! My fic lives on!!!)  
  
The woman smiled to herself. Those were the good times. But, that summer was the worst.  
  
The woman looked down at the street below again, leaning far forward.  
  
"It's really high up here." She said, "It's really high." 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Digimon no is belonging to me.  
  
Part 2  
  
There was Sora. She was on top of her building with the raindrops falling down. She was crying. Her whole world was falling apart. She hated it. She hated.herself. All those years of being the "mother." She always seemed to care for everyone but herself. She hated it. The only reason why she took care of everyone else is because she didn't care about herself. She didn't care about her stupid mother. She didn't about her stupid father who never came home, who never cared for her, who never came to see his little princess play soccer. Of course her mama did, but it doesn't mean that she enjoyed watching her baby girl falling down and getting dirty and getting hurt. Her friends were always there, though. All of them, except for Tai.  
  
FLASBACK  
  
Mimi, Matt, Sora, and Tai all walked to the parking lot to Matt's little van. Matt was holding the four suitcases that all belonged to Mimi, while she was trying desperately to keep her top up. Tai and Sora were wrapped in each other's arms walking slowly behind the other two. Mimi turned around, and started walking backwards to face the happy couple.  
  
"So, you two finally hooked up! Most of the gang didn't think it would've happen, since you two are so, so close and all. You guys were thought of as brother and sister. Ha! You guys are so beyond that! This is love, kiddies! I told Joe that this would happen! Now, he owes me-" Mimi had crashed into an old dark blue truck and the alarm went off.  
  
"Smooth, Mimi. Smooth." said Tai sarcastically. Everyone laughed as they piled into Matt's van. They were on their way to a small fast food place only a couple of blocks from the airport. When they had their fill, Matt dropped the girls at Sora's apartment.  
  
"Tai, call me OK?" Sora planted a kiss on Tai.  
  
"Of course, be careful with Mimi around. I can't believe you chose her over me! Didn't you want to go watch me practice? I love you too much for you to just leave me." Said Tai. Mimi gave a dark look.  
  
"Sorry, but Mimi and I have plans. I love you too." Sora replied.  
  
"Ugh, Mimi, pull Sora into the house or they'll be like this all night." Matt said with disgust.  
  
"Come on, Sora. Thanks for the ride Matt! See ya!" Mimi said waving as the guys drove off.  
  
END  
  
"I love you too much for you to just leave me."  
  
These words echoed in Sora's mind.  
  
"But, you left me." Sora said to herself. More warm teardrops rolled down her cheek.  
  
FLASHBACK.again.  
  
Mimi threw all of her suitcases into Sora's tiny closet and sat down beside Sora on the bed. She had that don't-bother-me-I'm-daydreaming look on her face.  
  
"Tai's a great guy, huh?" Mimi said. Sora then snapped out of trance.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Our one-year anniversary is next month. And we are going to the same collage together." Sora said.  
  
"And you'll have your own dorm.with Tai. Alone." Mimi said deviously. Before she could say anymore, Sora started hitting her with a pillow. The girls shrieked and got into a violent pillow fight. They were stopped abruptly when they heard a blaring siren.  
  
"What was that, Sora?" Mimi said looking out the window. It was nighttime. All the streetlights were on.  
  
"I don't know, Mimi." Sora peered out the window. She felt her heart stop. The siren was from a couple police cars. Maybe it was her imagination, but Sora thought that she saw the car go the same direction as her mother's flower shop. Where her dear mama was. Sora jumped off the bed and ran out of her apartment, and followed the horrifying sounds of the sirens. Sirens always meant trouble...  
  
"Sora! Where are you going?" Mimi jumped to her feet and started chasing after the frantic Sora.  
  
"It's Mama. She might be hurt. The flower shop! She's there! She might be hurt." Sora yelled while she was running. She didn't even slow down.  
  
"It could be any shop! Or any house!" Mimi yelled after her friend. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"I.have.a.bad.feeling!" Sora panted. Her legs ached; her lungs felt as if they would burst; her heart pounded in her chest. She still didn't slow down.  
  
When the girls had finally reached the shop, Sora's prediction came true, but it was worst than what she imagined.  
  
The police surround the store with guns in their hands. The girls could see through a window. There was Sora's mama and some other customers. A man dressed in black was standing across Sora's mom. He held a gun in hand. He was shaking all over; he could hardly hold the weapon firmly. Sora's mother seemed to be talking to the man. Maybe reasoning with him. Sora couldn't hear what either person was talking about.  
  
"Oh my." Mimi said with shock. She hugged Sora.  
  
"No." Sora said not moving.  
  
The man was about to put his gun down. When the police tried to come into the store, the man raised the gun at Sora's mama's head again. He didn't want to go to jail. He looked as if he was about to shoot. His arm wasn't as shaky anymore; the gun was only an inch away from Sora's mom's head. She shut her eyes. She knew what was going to happen: the man would push the trigger and-  
  
"MAMA!" Sora shouted. Her mama looked out the window at her daughter. Sora couldn't stand it. She felt as if she had to do something. Pushing everyone out of her way, not thinking of what could've happened, she ran towards the store. So did the police.  
  
The man panicked. He didn't know what to do. There was screaming, confusion, police. He didn't want to go to jail, he had to do something, he had to-he had to-  
  
BANG  
  
The finger pulled the trigger. Mimi screamed in the background, the police backed up, Sora ran into the store.  
  
Sora ran towards her mother and held her in her own arms.  
  
"Mama, you're going to be ok, you are only a little hurt. We are going to go the doctor, ok? Then you'll be ok and we'll go home and I'll make you dinner. Whatever you want. Then we'll watch your favorite shows together. Doesn't that sound good?" Sora rambled on and on, while holding the body of her mother's in her arms. The man stood there in shock. Then, he raised the gun to another head.his own. He pulled the trigger and his lifeless body fell to the ground.  
  
END  
  
MUWAHAHA! Sora's hell begins!! 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Digimon no is belonging to me.  
  
Part 3  
  
Police came rushing in. A policewoman rolled Mama's body over. Sora saw that her head was bleeding. A trickle of dark red blood rolled down from the wound. The woman took a pulse, there was none. Sora didn't believe it. She wouldn't. They had to carry the lifeless body into an ambulance and bring her to the hospital anyway. Sora just sat in the middle of the store next to a puddle of the man's blood and her own mother's. Roses were scattered everywhere. Some were even covered in blood. The man's or Mama's? Sora didn't know. A lot of the vases were on the floor. Broken. All broken. Maybe they were knocked down when Mama was shot. Broken.  
  
Mimi ran in speechless. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Crying! Crying for a woman who wasn't even her own mother, while Sora couldn't shed a single tear. Mimi slowly led Sora outside and into a car. It was Mr. Saito's car. His restaurant was right across from Mama's. They were driving to the hospital. Everyone was silent except for Mimi, she was whimpering and sobbing. Sora sat completely silent. She was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Why couldn't that bastard tried to rob Mr. Saito's restaurant instead? Why did Mama have to get hurt? Why did that man make such a mess at the shop? Poor Mama. She's going to have to clean the shop now. But, I'll help her. I love her." All these thought swirled in her brain, along with other thoughts that were far away from the truth. Far, far away from the truth that Mama was.  
  
When they reached the hospital, Sora and Mimi sat in the waiting room. Mimi wasn't crying anymore, but all her makeup was ruined. She didn't wear her waterproof mascara. She never thought this would happen. No one did. Mr. Saito was making phone calls and talking to the doctors and police. Mimi had called the entire team and ten minutes later Matt showed up. Then Koushiro. Then one by one everyone came. Tai was last. He hugged his broken girl. Sora still didn't say a word. Mr. Saito came back when he saw that everyone was here.  
  
"Hello, children. I am Mr. Saito. I own the restaurant across from." he couldn't say the name. "I'll explain everything when Sora's father comes."  
  
"He's not coming. He's somewhere far away, doing something. Maybe he's picking up hos or getting drunk. " Sora said. Everyone was shocked that she had finally said something. "Tell me what happened, so I can take Mama home already. She's probably hungry. I have to make dinner. She hates hospital food." She added. Sora was still staring at the ground.  
  
"Ok, the man was just a homeless, and hungry person. He needed some money. He wasn't very experienced. He wasn't a real thief. He didn't want to deal with security cameras or alarms. So he chose the flower shop. Your mother was very brave, Sora. She tried to reason with him. It didn't work.and she had a bullet wound in her head." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had to walk off. He was so sad. He felt guilty that he couldn't have done anything.  
  
Sora never thought that her dear mother had died. Maybe she really did deep down, but she didn't want to think the worst. Who would? She didn't want to hear the word. But, stupid Mr. Saito the ass had to say it. He had to say it.dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Gone.forever.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Sora." Tai said holding her.  
  
Suddenly, all the tears that were held back burst through Sora's eyes. She bawled and cried.  
  
"It's my fault! My fault! Mama is gone because of me! She's gone! My fault." Sora yelled.  
  
"Sora! Don't think that!" Tai said.  
  
"Only if I didn't go to the airport! Only if I stayed in the shop! To protect her!" Sora yelled.  
  
"If you didn't go to the airport, no one would have picked up Mimi! Matt couldn't have. He forgot. She would've been there all night. And you might have gotten hurt as well! I love you too much for just to leave me." Tai held Sora by the shoulders, trying to shake sense into her. Everyone stood around the two in silence.  
  
"Damn it, Tai! Shut up! It was my fault! MY FAULT!" Sora screamed. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see what was happening.  
  
"NO! Stop thinking that or you'll drive yourself crazy! Listen, I know your mama's dead, but-" Tai was interrupted by a sharp slap across the face from Sora. Tai was in shock.  
  
"My mama's not dead! Not dead.not." Sora's eyes were swollen. She was clearly trying to hold back her tears again. Trying to be strong. Pretending to be strong.  
  
Tai slowly turned his head to face Sora. He was so hurt. You could see it in his deep brown eyes.  
  
"That's right," Tai whispered softly. He then held Sora in his big, loving arms while she shed tears. "Your mom's not dead.she's alive. She's not gone yet. She loves you.she'll always be there. So will I."  
  
END  
  
Sora cringed at the memory. But, she suddenly remembered the warmth of Taichi's body, how good he felt. How his voice was so tender and loving. How her own arms seemed to be perfectly molded to fit Tai's arms. "We were made for each other." Sora thought.  
  
Back to the flashback.  
  
The funeral was a week later. What a perfect day for a funeral. Every cloud was in sight. Cold winds were blowing at the city. Even the trees looked sad. Everyone looked sad. But, no one looked as bad as Sora. She was a wreck. She hadn't slept for days, she never ate, and she never even came out of the apartment. But, Tai was there. And Mimi, and Matt. Everyone. When Tai came over, he would always bring a bunch of beautiful lavender lilacs that he had picked from his own little garden. Then, Tai would make a small meal for Sora. Even if it was only a cup of noodles. Mimi would bring along Hikari and Yolie and they would just talk with Sora. Sometimes even do some girly things like painting nails to get they're mind off things. Daisuke and Takeru would cheer up Sora with their dirty jokes and stupid quarrels. Sora never saw much of Cody, Joe, Koushiro, or Ken. They were always busy. But, they kept in touch through emails and phone calls. But oddly, when Matt came, he was silent and kept mostly to himself. Sora would often catch him staring at her. He came over a lot too. Once in a while he would play his harmonica or guitar. Never spoke much. Very mysterious. Very.distant.  
  
The priest was saying a few things. Sora didn't pay attention. She was again trapped in her own thoughts, her own guilt. Every single person had said, "It wasn't your fault, Sora." Or "Stop beating yourself up." Or even a simple "It's going to be ok." Except for one very important person.herself. Sora still hadn't forgiven herself. She still hadn't realized that it wasn't her fault that her own dear mother was dead. Sora was beating herself up inside. She kept on telling herself it wasn't going to be ok. The only one that could take her out her own depression was herself. But, Sora was stuck in a crappy world of misery that she had created herself.  
  
Now Mr. Saito was saying a few things. Thoughts about the Terrible Night flashed in Sora's mind. The police. The man. The gun. The.bang. All the roses all scattered about, dipped in red blood: the man's blood.or Mama's.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Tai said. All the warmth and tenderness was lost from his voice. He was almost as broken up inside as his girl. Whatever happens to Sora happens to him. They laugh together, they cry together. That's what made their love so special.  
  
"I feel all torn up. I feel like I'm about to.die." Sora replied. Her eyes looked directly at the coffin. Flowers were all piled on top. Lilacs, (Tai) carnations, and tulips covered the lid. Much to Sora's relief: no red roses.  
  
"I love you too much for you to just leave me." Tai held Sora close to him.  
  
"Sora?" a voice said from behind. Sora's eyes opened and widen.  
  
"Dad." Sora didn't sound excited. Tai looked shocked.  
  
"Sora, I heard what happened," the irresponsible father began, "I'm just so sorry I couldn't be here earlier. I'm very sorry, you have to forgive me." On and on he went. Spewing out "apologies" and excuses, even a couple of lies. Sora wasn't paying attention. Her eyes fell upon the flowers that her wonderful father had brought. Roses. Red Roses.  
  
"Stop." Sora whispered.  
  
"What, Sora?" Sora's father stopped blabbing.  
  
"Just stop. Why are you here?" Sora responded.  
  
"I'm here for you."  
  
"I don't need you. I spent my entire childhood without you. I think I could spend the rest of my life the same way." Sora said, looking him straight in the eye. He was shocked. He was speechless.  
  
"Sora!" Tai said astonished. Sora walked away and Tai followed her calling out her name. Sora ignored it and ran to a nearby park. A light drizzle fell down to the streets. Dampening the ground and making the entire day more like a living hell than ever. Very odd.drizzle? In the summer?  
  
Tai found Sora sitting on an old bench under a large tree.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing? All he's asking for is just one more chance." Tai said, sitting himself beside Sora.  
  
"I already know that, Tai."  
  
"Why don't you give it to him?"  
  
"I have given a chance, and two chances, then, too many chances. It's funny. I remember staying up late at night waiting for my daddy when I was younger. I'd fall asleep and in the morning Mama would say, 'You just missed him.' Years later I realized that he never came. I would write him so many letters hoping that he would come back. He never did. He would call me, but it was only for a few brief moments. Now, he drops in out of nowhere during the worst possible time. I don't need him now."  
  
"Yes, you do. You need him now! You are going to college soon. You need the money. You need someone to support you. You need a parent, and he needs you." Tai said.  
  
"Do you think I need help? Do you think that I can't handle this? I'm a grown woman! I can take care of myself! And I'll make my own decisions! And that means I don't want that bastard to come anywhere me!" Sora shouted. She was furious.  
  
"What about college? You-" Tai started.  
  
"I'll make my own decisions! If I don't come up with enough money, I don't go to college! That's it! There's no way I'm just going to let that bastard waltz into my life, thinking 'Hmm.I think I'm just going to crash in the middle of my daughter's life and make it into a freakin' hell just for the fun of it!' No way!" Sora yelled loudly.  
  
"Do you think that he really he's trying to do that? Do you think that I would allow that to happen to my girl?" Tai said. He showed no sign of being angry. In fact, he looked even sadder. Tai could only imagine what Sora was going through.  
  
Sora ignored that.  
  
"I just hate him so much. With all those years he was away, how could I ever forgive him?"  
  
"By giving him a another chance!"  
  
"ANOTHER ONE?" Sora screamed.  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" Tai asked.  
  
"Stubborn? I have every right to be! You know, out of all the people, I thought you would help me." Sora said more calmly.  
  
"Help you do something stupid?" Tai stood up. Sora stopped for a moment. The two just stood in silence for a full minute. Pit, pat. The rain was drizzling down again, a little slower than before though. Pit, pat. Pit, pat.  
  
"Thank you so much for your support, Tai." Sora whispered, then she walked away. She walked back into the cold, vicious world. She walked away from her only true love. What a mistake that was.  
  
END 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
PART 4  
  
Back.  
  
Welcome back to that crappy world of Sora. In this world, everything was in black and white. No color. No life. Heavy gray clouds covered every inch of the sky. Evil black crows hovered above the people that lived in this world of despair, which was only Sora. The crows would peck at Sora's joy, taking all of it away. There was only sadness and that haunting silence there. There was no sweet, warm sunshine. There was none of that bright, beautiful rainbow. There was no Taichi.  
  
Sora sat atop the building still. She looked down into the street and saw that her papers and sketches were soaked and were stuck in trees, on the street, even a couple were on some of the tires that rolled down the street. (I mean the cars.) The rain hadn't stopped. The "pit, pat" hadn't stopped. And those damn clouds were still that ugly gray. Mimi is right. Gray is an ugly color.  
  
RINGGGG!!  
  
Sora's cell rang. Sora ignored it.  
  
RINGGG!  
  
She ignored it.  
  
RINGG!!  
  
It could be Matt. He might be worried. Sora picked it up with a quivering hand.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sora! Honey, where are you?"  
  
"I'll be home soon. I'm alright."  
  
"What? You need to get home! You aren't-"  
  
"I'll be home very late. You'll have to make dinner."  
  
"What? Why? What are you-"  
  
"Good-bye." Sora hung up and turned off the cell. She looked into the street below, raised the phone over the ledge, and let it drop off the building. It was a long way down. The phone smashed into pieces as it hit the hard concrete ground.  
  
FLASHBACK (you know the drill)  
  
It has been three months since the funeral. Sora and Tai hadn't officially broken up, but they seemed so distant now. The argument had really upset Sora. She felt like she wasn't ready to go back into the relationship. Tai understood without having to hear a single word. He still loved Sora with all his heart. And with all the love and support, Sora got better with her emotions. She didn't blame herself any more for her mama's tragic death. But, that didn't mean that Sora wasn't sad anymore.  
  
Sora didn't care what happens to herself. She almost committed suicide once. She was high above on her apartment balcony.but, these words had prevented her from jumping:  
  
"I love you too much for you to just leave me."  
  
Sora still loved Tai. But, her emotions were going crazy and she needed time-out. Mama's death hit her hard even though they didn't seem very close. Sora never could've imagined her life without her mom by her side.  
  
Sora visited her mother's grave everyday. Talking to her, because Sora didn't want to talk to anyone else. Mimi decided to stay in Japan with Sora. Mimi would be going to the same college as her friend. Tai finally got through to Sora agreed to let her wonderful father support her. A couple of weeks after the funeral, he left again. But, Sora was still getting money and besides, she liked it better this way. She attended college and put all her strength into it. Sora was doing great in school. But she didn't care. She still had no idea what her future would be like. Mrs. Saito (Mr. Saito's wife) now took over the flower shop.  
  
(At Sora's apartment)  
  
"Hey, Sora. How are you feeling?" Mimi had just walked in. "Are you hungry?" There was a brief pause. Sora looked up.  
  
"Yeah. Actually I am kind of hungry." She gave a smile. Mimi was ecstatic. Sora used to never eat. Mimi went into the tiny kitchen practically dancing on air and started to warm up the mac and cheese from the night before. At least she hoped it was from the night before.  
  
"Mimi, isn't that one party tonight?" Sora asked. Already she smelled a really weird odor.  
  
"Yeah! Kyle Whats-his-face." Mimi answered.  
  
"Aren't you going?"  
  
"No, I rather stay with you."  
  
"Just go! You spend so much time with me. Guys are gonna think something's up."  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
"You go find Mr. Right. You haven't been dating in a while."  
  
"Would you mind, Sora?"  
  
"You HAVE to go. This is college! Go!"  
  
"Thanks Sora! I promise to be back at ten!" Mimi went to grab a coat. Then she spun around to look at Sora.  
  
"About Mr. Right.I have an idea who he is." She said. Sora smiled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"M-matt." Mimi blushed a little.  
  
It was Sora's turn to be ecstatic. She always had a feeling that Mimi had a little crush on Matt. The flirtation between the two was so amusing to witness.  
  
"Want me to set you two up?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure! You are the greatest Sora." With that she spun around and placed her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"When I'm with my Mr. Right, I'm never going to let him go. No matter what." Mimi said and left. Mimi seemed to be talking to herself, but Sora knew she was talking about Tai.  
  
Sora looked at her plate. She poked at the noodles a little. And then went to go pick up the phone.  
  
She was going to call Tai.  
  
......  
  
She was going to call Tai right now.  
  
.......  
  
Sora couldn't do it.  
  
She paced the room, trying to gather courage to call Tai. Then she picked up the phone again and dialed.Matt's number.  
  
RINNGGG  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"TK? Let me talk to your brother."  
  
"Sure.hold on."  
  
"Hello?" Matt said.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you take me get something to eat?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure! I'll be right over to pick you up."  
  
Sora heard some shuffling, as if someone was in a hurry, then  
  
CLICK  
  
Sora put the phone back. This would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him about Mimi. Besides, she didn't feel like eating crusty noodles with cheese that seemed to be turning green.  
  
Matt was there five minutes later. When Sora stepped into the car, it was cleaned. But, it looked like it was cleaned in about two seconds. Matt must have just gotten ready in three seconds. He still had a glob of green hair gel on his forehead.  
  
"Hey, Matt. You have some crap here." Sora took a finger and wiped it off.  
  
"Thanks." Matt replied while smiling. For some odd reason, he leaned closer to Sora. So close. So close to her face. Sora looked at Matt strangely.  
  
"Can we go now?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, get in. Sorry. I kinda zoned out." He chuckled softly.  
  
They drove to a nearby fast-food place. Then Rebel Yamato wanted to stop by at a nearby park. When they went there, Matt was acting very weird.  
  
"So, Sora."  
  
"Yes.Matt?"  
  
"How's the whole Tai situation?" Sora was stunned by Matt's question.  
  
"Oh.well.I think I need some time out." She started thinking of her Romeo again.  
  
"I-I don't think that you should go out with him anymore." Matt was looking at his boots. Sora was confused and speechless.  
  
"You guys are too close. You don't love him!"  
  
"What." Her jaw dropped.  
  
"You can't love him! Well, you could. But not in that way!" Matt was fumbling over his own words.  
  
"Matt." Sora's eyes widened more and more with each false word. Or were they false? She was confused.  
  
"Isn't kissing him like kissing your brother? Well, you don't have a brother. Just imagine it. You guys are way too close. You have to be sick with him by now! You can't love Tai! He's hurt you so many times!" Matt rambled on and on while Sora was numb all over. She couldn't move. Her lips quivered. All she could think of was Tai. Images of her love flashed in her mind. Memories of all the bad times were all surfaced. Sora remembered when Tai and her had they're first serious fight. She remembered how much she cried. It was such a stupid fight. It was something about a gift. Tai could never pick out right presents. A tidal wave of the bad moments and recollections flooded her head. She remembered her stupid dad and the all the bad arguments. Was Matt right? Was Tai not right for Sora? Did Sora really love-  
  
"I love you." Matt finally said. He expected a happy reaction. He never got one. Sora's train of thought crashed. She felt as if she was going to die. Or at least black out.  
  
"Matt loves me? But, I love Tai. Don't I? Does he love me? Do I actually love Matt? No way! I Can't! Or do I?" Sora's heart and mind was conflicting. Her mind was doing what seemed logical. Sora hadn't talked gone on a date with Tai in three months! They must have broken up. They were so distant now. Or were they? What if the silence was making their love stronger? Sora's heart belonged to Tai. She loved him. No, she loves him still. Right? Matt was mixing up all her emotions. She didn't know what was right or wrong. Stupid Matt. Sora fell back into her crappy world of despair. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Suddenly, Matt leaned close to Sora. So close. So close to her face. So close to her lips.  
  
Sora was totally unaware of what was happening. Matt had moved in for a kiss. He had succeeded. That stupid kiss made Sora more of a wreck than ever. Was this wrong? Was this right? Was Sora enjoying sucking face with this asshole? Sora needed to think. She broke away from Matt. Still stunned.  
  
"MATT!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Sora."Matt started.  
  
"How could you." said someone. The voice sounded so familiar. Sora whirled around.  
  
There was Mimi. Tears streamed from her face.  
  
"Mimi.no." Matt said stunned. Mimi started running away. Sora ran after her, leaving Matt alone. He just stood there. He looked up into the sky. There was such a beautiful sky just an hour ago. Now, it was back to that ugly gray. The same ugly gray from three months ago. 


	5. Part Five

Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I claim that digimon isn't mine. So that means I DISCLAIM it! Tee-hee! I'm so clever!  
  
By now you must have noticed that I personally don't like Sora. Very good! It's true! Flames are very welcome, Sora fans! Just review, please?? You can just fake it, don't even read the damn fic if you don't want to. JUST REVIEW, PLEASE?? Oh, and thankies for da cool people that already reviewed!  
  
*****  
  
Sora ran after her friend. Mimi didn't know what was happening. Mimi didn't know why this was happening. She didn't even know where she was going. But she knew this: she had to run. She had to run away from what she had seen. Maybe if she'd run far enough, all the problems will POOF! Disappear.  
  
Who was she kidding? You can't run from problems, you have to face them. But, who would want to? Problems are such an ugly thing. Everyone has at least a hundred. After you get rid of one, another one pops out of nowhere and bites you in the ass. Problems suck. So Mimi ran on. She still couldn't shake that image from her head.  
  
"Sora KISSING my Yamato?" she thought.  
  
"That-that-bitch! That freakin' slut! I trusted her so much too…"  
  
Then, Mimi slowed down. She had stopped crying, but she was so outraged inside. Why did Sora kiss Matt? Or did she? Maybe it was the other way around…? Maybe Matt was the one who put moves on Sora. No way! Mimi shook her head violently at the thought. Of course Yamato wouldn't have done that!  
  
"MIMI! Let me explain!" Sora panted. She finally caught up. Mimi was pretty fast.  
  
"What happened? Huh, Sora? How could you? I went back looking for you because I felt bad about leaving. And I find you with-" Mimi's voice quivered with hurt and anger.  
  
"M-Matt said he loves me…" Sora whispered. Mimi's anger simmered down and her eyes widened with question.  
  
"Wha…What? He does?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I never have seen Yamato- wait, how could I have been so blind? Matt always acted strange when Sora was with Taichi. Right? And all those glances at Sora… It was so obvious! I was so blind to see it. But, I always thought he would love me. Care for me. Be with me." Mimi thought silently to herself.  
  
Sora stood across from her looking so confused. She looked like a little puppy that couldn't find her home. She looked like a child lost from her mother. She looked like she needed a friend…  
  
"Mimi…I'm sorry…" Sora started to cry. Mimi's first reaction was to hold Sora and say it was going to be ok. But, she stopped herself.  
  
"Yamato loves you? What EXACTLY did he say?" Mimi asked standing firm.  
  
"He- I don't know!" Sora sobbed.  
  
"What about Tai?"  
  
Sora didn't answer.  
  
"You don't love Matt do you?! Don't you still care for Tai?" Mimi yelled. She paced around trying to get facts straight.  
  
"I-I don't know…" Sora stuttered. Mimi was stunned.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW? Sora!" Mimi yelled. Sora cringed as if her mother was scolding her.  
  
"Mimi…I can't tell Tai this." Sora said quietly.  
  
"AND WHY NOT? THAT WOULD BE CHEATING SORA! Cheating!"  
  
"It will destroy Taichi's and Yamato's friendship." Sora said with a pound of guilt in her throat. She looked up at the cold sky, trying to avert Mimi's chilly gaze. It was getting dark. Dark in the sky, dark in the soul.  
  
"So you just want to destroy Tai? Is that it? Do-"  
  
"I WOULD NEVER WANT TO HURT TAI!" Sora screamed. Mimi was taken back by the sudden outburst.  
  
"I'm doing this to protect him, Mimi. Can't you understand? I'm dying here. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. My entire world has fallen. I cant live like this." Sora's eyes started to fill with tear drops and it leaked through, making rivers roll down her pale cheeks and onto the cement ground.  
  
" 'Entire world has fallen?' " Mimi thought. "How could this happen? Why did this happen? Sora really is a wreck. Shouldn't I be happy for her? She never got much attention from guys when we were younger. I don't even actually love Yamato…" That last thought nearly killed Mimi.  
  
"Sora…" Mimi said finally with more compassion. "You're so young. You can't be dealing with love like this. Life's really treating you like crap." Mimi gave a weak chuckle. Sora looked dazed with even more confusion. Mimi was giving motherly advice…who would've thunk?  
  
"What are you…?" Sora managed to whimper.  
  
"I'll help you through this…you're tough. You'll get over this." Mimi said. She held back all the frustration and sadness inside, inside her heart; where the heart was being ripped apart. Piece by piece…  
  
END OF THE FLASHBACK  
  
"You're tough. You'll get over this."  
  
Those words echoed in he mind of Sora. Sora tough? Only if tough meant being weak.  
  
Sora looked at the world around her. Sora's Crappy World of Despair actually. Everything is so…sad? Depressing? No. Something more. Something like…hell, an emotional hell. Except you were alive. Echoes and memories swirled in Sora's mind causing suffering, pain, and regret. How would life be if Matt never kissed Sora? Would things be harder? Would things be easier? Would Sora still be atop of this building? Would Tai still be there…? No…maybe not. Who knows? You can't change the past anyway.  
  
Look at that beautiful sky. That miserably beautiful sky. Wonderful dreary clouds blanketed it. Sora was that sky.  
  
"Why am I here?" Sora asked herself for about the millionth time.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The goody-goody Sora did something unimaginable. She was cheating. She was cheating on Tai. But, Sora didn't look at it that way. She looked at it as saving a friendship. Sora never told Tai about the kiss, about the mistake. Matt tried so hard to get Sora's attention. Once, when Sora was alone, Matt came from out of nowhere and tried acting like nothing happened. He talked to her casually but Sora ignored his very existence. She wasn't mad with him. She was mad at herself.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I've got it, Sora!" Mimi said as she opened the door, there was Taichi at their apartment door.  
  
"Mimi…"  
  
"Tai? What are you here for? Come in."  
  
"No, it's alright. I just need to talk to Sora." Mimi looked a little surprised, but hopeful.  
  
"Hold on. SOORA!" With that, Mimi disappeared into the kitchen. Sora walked in the room and her eyes fell upon Tai. He looked so…so different. There wasn't that little sparkle in his eye. Maybe, only a little. But, what happened?  
  
"Tai…" Sora whispered. She was getting really nervous.  
  
"We need to talk!" Sora and Tai said at the same time. They both blushed a little.  
  
"You first, Tai."  
  
"Sora, we've become so apart. It's like…like you sailed away from me."  
  
"Sailed away?" Sora thought. "that sounded familiar."  
  
"Tai, it's just that-"  
  
"I still love you."  
  
"We've only been going out for about a year and a half!"  
  
"But, I've known you all my life. It took too long for me to realize how much I really care for you." Tai said sincerely. Tears started to form in Sora's eyes. She couldn't make a sound. Stunned in a moment of complete confusion.  
  
"You've drove me insane, Sora." Tai started.  
  
"I remember in high school, you seemed so different to me. I saw you in a complete different light. It drove me crazy. I didn't want to fall in love with somebody so close to me, like a sister. I tried to resist falling for you. But, I couldn't. When I was with you, I always felt…awkward. But, when I wasn't with you, I felt even worse. It was the most confusing part of my life so far. But, it felt so right…"  
  
"Tai…" That was all Sora could say. Tai then took out a little blue box from his jeans.  
  
"No, Tai…"  
  
"No. I'm not asking you to marry me just yet…" Tai said as his shaky hand held the box. Sora gave a little giggle through her tears.  
  
"Sora…" Tai then opened the box. Inside it was a simple silver band. It was a ring. No diamonds or pearls adorned it. But, it looked so BEAUTIFUL. How it shined! It shined with all the love Tai had. Tai took the little ring out and reached for Sora's hand.  
  
"Tai…" Sora's eyes were stuck on the ring on her finger. She noticed something engraved on it.  
  
"Olive Juice…" Sora read aloud. She nearly died. She started bawling right there.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai looked worried.  
  
"I don't deserve you! I can't have you loving me!" Sora bawled. Tai was dazed.  
  
"What are you talking-" Tai began.  
  
"MATT LOVES ME!" Sora shouted. Tai just stood there. A couple of the other apartment doors opened, and neighbors' heads poke through.  
  
"And I love him, Tai…" Sora whispered. That was the truth…right?  
  
"I've been cheating, Tai. I'm so sorry." Sora handed back the ring. Tai shook his head.  
  
"Keep it. Keep Matt. If he makes you happy. That's all I want to see." Tai closed his hands around Sora's. Tai then held Sora's head gently and pulled in. He wanted a kiss. Sora's cries and sobbing had stopped. Only the beating of her heart was heard. Tai was very hesitant at first for being so close to her lips. At the split second, he changed his mind and lightly kissed Sora forehead. Then he just walked off. Sora just stood in the doorway in shock. She longed for the kiss, that final kiss. But, deep down, she knew that it would make things worse.  
  
"It's for the best…" She whispered.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sora reached into shirt and pulled out a thin silver chain that a little silver band was on. That little band read "Olive Juice." How can two stupid words mean so much?  
  
FLASHBACK (even farther than usual)  
  
It was the first big fight between Tai and Sora. They were both a wreck. It was a stupid fight. Something about a gift. One night, Sora's relatives came over. It was a big family reunion. Sora had invited Tai a week before, but since the fight, Sora wouldn't even dream of Tai coming. Secretly, she wanted Tai there. He always gave her a boost of confidence. And Sora would need it to face her family demons.  
  
  
  
Aunts, uncles, cousins, and many other people were talking and shouting and eating and breaking stuff. The relatives were such a pain. They criticized every inch of Sora.  
  
"Sora, don't you have a boyfriend yet? A lover? A hunny-bunny?" asked an elderly woman who Sora had no clue was.  
  
"I-I do actually. But-but we are having a little tiff. Heh…" Sora replied with her face down.  
  
"Oh, ok. But, once you find love, don't let it go." With that, the woman walked off to the bathroom. Right as Sora was leaving the couch, another woman came and sat down.  
  
"Sora, don't you have a boyfriend yet?" asked the woman. Sora just sighed.  
  
  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Great. More demons." Sora thought.  
  
"I'll get it Sora! Keep Aunt Jan busy!" Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"Great." Sora thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sora, don't you have a boyfriend yet?" asked aunt Jan.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Takenouchi. I'm not late am I?" Said a voice. Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"No! My, don't you look dashing? Come in!" Said Sora's mother.  
  
Tai walked in and all the family clamored around him. They pinched his cheek and even a couple of the aunts pinched his butt. Tai's little yelp was hilarious. He was wearing a tux with a clip on bow. He looked like a little gentleman. Tai then caught Sora's eye. And whispered, "I love you." Sora blushed and smiled the widest smile.  
  
"What did you say dearie? My hearing aid isn't on, could you repeat that?" Asked an elderly woman.  
  
"Umm…olive juice! Sora could you show me where the olive juice is?" Tai asked blushing like a tomato.  
  
"It's in the kitchen. Come on, Tai." Sora said grinning as she made her way to the kitchen. Once both were inside, they were away from the pinching of cheeks and butt cheeks. Tai grabbed Sora and kissed her and just held her. It was the happiest day for Sora.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sora examined the little ring on the chain. She missed Tai too much. Sora looked atop the building. Everything was still gray. What a surprise. Now some of the pedestrians started to stare up at Sora, wondering what the woman was doing. But, none said anything. They needed to get home to the people they loved.  
  
FLASHBACK (the regular one)  
  
Sora stood at the doorway, suddenly all her pain and grief turned to anger. She ran back into the apartment and shut the door. She grabbed Mimi's make- up bag without asking. Mimi was watching TV anyway. Sora locked herself into her room and started transforming. Eye liner, mascara, blush, bright red lipstick. Sora looked completely different. Then she went to her closet. It had nothing that Sora wanted, so she went to Mimi's. She took a red tube top, leather jacket and skirt, and a pair of knee high boots. Put it on and went out the door. Mimi asked her where she was going and Sora just said "Fuck off." And left. Mimi was speechless.  
  
Sora took the bus along with a ton of horny bastards with their stupid catcalls. She then made her way to her "true love." She reached Matt's apartment.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Sora! Daaamn! What are you doing here? Come in!" Matt lead Sora in. Loud music was blaring and tons of Matt's friends were there. Matt's other friends were there too. There was plenty of liquor.  
  
"Want some, girlie? Haha!" asked a drunken guy to Sora. Sora looked up.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
*****  
  
OK! Sora's a little…different now! Lots a drama huh? This part was a lil long…Fic's almost over. There's an ending you won't believe. Heh…but it'll make sense, I hope……  
  
Tee-hee!! Be cool and review!!!! You gotta keep LM happy and feed her reviews!!! 


End file.
